cdnfandomcom-20200214-history
Eafina Meressus
Eafina Meressus is a 521-year-old asari Matron, owner of the Dusk Oasis Escort Agency in Nos Astra, Illium, and a founding committee member of the Illium Intimate Services Sisterhood. She posted occasionally on pre-war CDN as "DuskOasisDame", but has not yet created an account on the new post-war forum. Biography Originally an escort herself, Eafina settled on Illium and started the Dusk Oasis at the conclusion of her Maiden phase. Under her guidance, and her gift for finding talented employees and delegating to them, the business prospered, eventually outgrowing its original location and moving to larger purpose-built premises in the Aros Paje tower. In addition to functioning as an on-site brothel and adult entertainment venue, the Oasis operates an extranet network advertising the services of affiliated sex workers in Nos Astra, whether or not they operate from the Oasis premises. Eafina, in concert with other leading businesspeople in the Illium sex industry, created the Illium Intimate Services Sisterhood. Eafina was on Omega on Sisterhood business when Cerberus began its campaign against the station. Aided by her two experienced bodyguards, she assembled a group of Sisterhood members and other strippers and escorts from nearby establishments who had no other means of escape, and eventually made it off the station with help from Nassa D'Veyra's Eclipse forces. When Illium's Board of Governors first issued warnings of a possible Reaper advance on Illium, Eafina and the Sisterhood moved quickly to secure evacuation vehicles and supplies for the Oasis's employees and their dependants. Their convoy left Nos Astra in the first wave of evacuation, and arrived safely in Nos Varda. Eafina was instruments in establishing the new Dusk Oasis, and its nightclub centrepiece Apricity, as well as resuming the operations of the Sisterhood, all of which continued operation after the war's end. Relationships Eafina has had one bondmate, a male drell named Thrase. The couple had one daughter, who is presently on her Maiden travels (briefly interrupted to aid the war effort as crew on a civilian vessel carrying fleet supplies). She is currently in a romantic relationship with Charisma Laurendon. The pair became close during Charisma's time as Eafina's assistant at the pre-war Dusk Oasis, but elected not to escalate their mutual attraction until Charisma had moved into a position where Eafina was not her direct superior at work. During the war Charisma became manager of Apricity - under Eafina's overall authority, as owner of the business, but operating essentially autonomously in day-to-day terms - and they allowed their friendship to become romance, though the critical injury of Skylar Sinclair, who was sharing their apartment, put a damper on things. Eafina and Charisma supported one another through the anxious wait for Skylar to regain consciousness; following her recover, and the general easing of tension with the war's end, their relationship has regained a more playful quality, although the underlying strength of their attachment remains. Trivia *Eafina's father was a hanar, a member of the Enlightened Worship branch of Enkindlerism; although not a member herself, she has been recognised by the Enlightened Worshippers' Elders as a True Friend of the Enkindled. *With her friend Daia T'Nara (and later joined by Daia's lover Ana'Therion vas Nedas), Eafina co-hosted the From Illium With Love vidcast. Her old CDN account was used primarily to post episode summaries whenever Daia was otherwise occupied. *Eafina is a keen track motorcycle racer, and until the Reaper War owned a T'Sariba Auora Type Seven. Having had to leave it behind in the evacuation to Nos Varda, she is currently in the process of building a drell-designed wildrider road cycle based on schematics dating to pre-exodus Rakhana. Notable threads *From Illium With Love (forum thread): Eafina co-hosted the majority of From Illium episodes. *Ship Warming (open thread): Eafina is among the guests at Daia's party. *Career Day: Ana'Therion has a job interview to become the Dusk Oasis's resident dominatrix. *Maiden and Flotilla (partial): While Daia is absent on a film shoot, Eafina has an awkward chat with a lonely Ana. *Apricity: Eafina joins Daia in welcoming Nassa D'Veyra to the club for lunch. *The beacon needs to be found (partial): Eafina interviews Taleeze for Apricity and shows her around the club. Out-of-character notes *Eafina's photoshopped appearance is based on images of Mariska Hargitay. Category:Characters Category:Asari